bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Silence Trapped in Belief
Gathering As Shade sat there, waiting for Goldeneye to wake up, he was trying to find a familiar power. To him, this was the most important thing to do. "Found you." he wispered. "Goldeneye, wake up." Goldeneye wakes up and looks at the ice shard in his arm, and yells to Loran "What would you do if Shade attacked me wile me and Myst were in my inner world?" "Nothing." Loran smiled over at the semi-awake Shigami. As the two of them talked, Shade moved over to Goldeneye, grabbed his shirt, and used Kogeru. The two vanished, heading straight for the human world. Upon arival, Shade looked around for Margin, his beast friend. However, he sensed a man nearby. Who was he? "My, my......Never thought I'd see a friend of my son's here." Appearing from the shadows, a man in a trenchcoat was there. A large grin can be seen from his face, The man disappeared from both Goldeneye's and Shade's eyes. They didn't notice him appear from the back. "And I see you brought a vizard with you........What business do need in the human world?" Shade spoke next, "Where is your son? I need to ask him something." "Sorry, my friend is very rude. Forgive him please." Goldeneye shot a evil glare at Shade. "Don't ask me for my son haven't seen me since he was born." Zen touched Shade's shoulders. His reiatsu was the same as his son, only it was deeper, heavier, and a lot more sinister than his son. Shade shivered at the contact, Zen's power rivaled Echo's in terms of how dark it felt. "Then permit me to ask, how do you know I'm friends with Margin?" Goldeneye got up and walks 20 feet to a tree and ripped out the ice shard that Shade put there, leaned against the tree, and fell asleep. "I said my son haven't seen '''me, never did I say I never saw him and observed him from afar." Zen slowly walked towards the tree where Goldeneye was sleeping, in a blink of an eye, he shredded the tree into ribbons, waking Goldeneye in the process. "I know you did not go here to sleep, Vizard." "I was training with my zanpakto.and trying to learn to use most of my inner hollow's power, just before you woke me." Shade stood there, recalling that he sometimes felt a second spiritual pressure, often times well hidden. "Why are you and Margin so distant, if I may ask?" "I'm trying to get a better approach, my son is not someone that will hesitate to blow your head off without a reason." Zen then turned his attention to Goldeneye who was standing right behind Shade. "Now....I see you still haven't controlled your inner hollow." He smirked as he grab Goldeneye's face and slammed him against the floor, knocking him unconscious. "Shade, on your guard....'''NOW!" Shade slid his Hell-Blade out only an inch, to slam it back into the sheath, while wispering his infamous chant. "Show us the path to the light." As he did, a blue blast of power erupted with his body at the epicenter. When the light faded, his clothing became blue, and his hair, white as snow. Goldeneye wakes up on the hill looking for both Hi no megami and his inner hollow, he heard some explosions and ran to them. When he looked down from the hill his inner hollow was destroying multiple buildings, and looking for Hi no megami as well. Zen's grin became wider as he saw Goldeneye becoming a hollow. "This should be no problem for a Hell-hunter, eh Kid?" He pulled his guns and loaded with dark matter, appearing to be shadows flowing to his guns. He pointed of his guns to the hollowfied Goldeneye who was roaring and growling. Shade stood there, as before, and manifested his wings, just for that rush of feeling closer to demon kind. "Be careful Zen. Goldeneye is stronger than he looks." Goldeneye remembered that Hi no megami is still hiding within the flames, and calls her out with a snap of his fingers and throws a fire sword right at his inner hollow. "Heh, really? Then, I hope he could at least make me say ouch." 2 bullets were fired from his left gun, heading directly to Goldeneye. "If you'll compare me to my son, Im a hundred times more stronger than him so don't you worry about me but why don't you take care of your own hide?" "What the...?" Shade stared in wonder of the attack. "Yo dumbass get your ass up here now, I got something to tell you." Goldeneye yelled to his hollow. "Alright jackass." the monster retorted. In the real world, the monster took the shots full on, and lost a arm in the process. However, it regrew the limb without much delay. Seeing how the monster regrew his arm, Zen started to laugh as he thought that it was all becoming interesting. He put his guns on his pockets again and cracked his knuckles. Fighting a monster head on is a lot more fun than long range combat. He thought to himself. He run towards the beast and punched it on the face. Shade followed suit and went to stab the beast in the newly regrown arm, knowing how that kind of regeration works. He created an ice shard to impale his target. After a few min of explaning, his hollow says "So we have to beat the tar out each other." laughing "Alright, lets go." Goldeneye cracks a smile, and says "This will be FUN." Zen was still laughing while he was punchin and kicking the monster. "You make a good sand bag!" Clearly, Zen was underestimating the beast, but he was ready, ready at anything the monster might pull off. His blows were dangerous, but the monster's regenerative ability kept him from breaking anything. Shade impaled the hollow in just the right point of the hip bone, preventing a new leg from sprouting without removing the whole waist area. The fight began on the inside with a large explosion. Dark matter bursted from the ground, it binded the beast limb to limb. "It'll be troublesome if you keep on wiggling like a fish on land." Zen thought that it'll be a long day for all of them, but all of a sudden, he felt a familiar reiatsu closing by. Shit... "Hiya Shade, looks like a mere hollow is giving you trouble." Margin just popped in the scene, caring no less in how much they are having trouble. "And how are you today? And that's Goldeneye as a hollow." Shade cracked up at what Margin was going to do, after seeing it so often, the legendary floor smash. Both Goldeneye and his inner hollow want to end this with one attack. After seeing his own son, Zen shook off the dirt on him and started walking off. "Shade, I think you won't need me anymore here." He then disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Who was that guy?" Margin asked Shade, busy fighting the hollowfied Goldeneye. His eyes turned to the monster, looking the same as they always were: murderous. "It's not my place to say that. If he wanted to tell you, he would have. I'll tell you this much, he's the reason you and I are here." was Shade' nice way to put it, yet still sounded rude. Goldeneye used Phoenix Rage on his inner hollow, plowing into a wall. "Hm, not hopeless after all, are you?" the pale thing called through the smoke. "Bite my a$$!" the Shinigami retorted. "Well, I'm not done yet!" came the reply. Shade was using kogeru to confuse the enraged beast, and almost prayed again, but stopped as he recalled what that led to. Margin's eyes were rolling, he was trying to follow Shade's movements but it was no use. When did he became so fast? He wondered. He sighed as he thought Shade has become a lot more powerful than him but he quickly erased the idea. The beast growled at him, much to his annoyance. "Who ever you are........SHUT UP!!!" Margin charged a cero, but unlike before its color was changed from red to pitch black. He was also training the past few months, no wonder his reiatsu has become more dense. Shade also wondered how strong Margin had become. He was scared that even his demon form would fall to Margin's powers. Thank god he's not an ex Hell-Hunter. All the while, the Goldeneye and his hollow were still at it, both wanting to win, both never giving an inch. Just as Goldeneye impaled his hollow again, his body in the human world started to wake up. "Bye my host." the hollow chided for the last time. Goldeneye's physical body, still hollow like, started to collapse. Shade saw that going on, and used kogeru to grab his friend, and vanished only to reappear a yard away. "I have no clue what's going on, so stay put. If you die on me, who's gonna keep an eye on my kids, and keep them out of my hair. And my girlfriend, soon to be wife, doesn't count." Margin's blood was boiling, he knew something is not right. Margin went to Shade and grabbed Goldeneye from his. He raised him up and started yelling. "I don't fucking know who you are but, I think you still have some responsibilities around here and your going to FUCKING DIE!? DON'T BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE, THINKING YOU COULD JUST ESCAPE THOSE RESPONSIBILITIES JUST BY DYING!!" Margin's voice was on its highest. "Margin when this is cleared up, I need to ask you something. Something very special." Shade was hiding behind that smile of his again. Goldeneye however asked, "Why is everyone yelling?" "Simple, you almost died on Myst and myself. Yes, dispite the fact you irritate me, my sister loves you, so welcome to the family." Shade let his demon form fade away. Margin let out a big sigh, and tried to calm down himself. "Sure thing, Shade. What do you need to know?" He was stretching his arms so that he could relax. "Your going to be my children's godfather, and you have no choice in the matter. Oh and, will you attend my wedding next week?" Shade was afraid his friend would decline. Goldeneye had passed out, thus had no comment for the moment. "Ok then...But only if you agree to attend to my wedding." Margin grinned and looked at the his friend. "And.....You'll have to attend to our rematch." "Sure thing. Well, I've gotta take care of something major right know. Call me when you want that fight." Shade grabbed Goldeneye and used kogeru once again. END